


The Great Freezing

by rvst



Series: We Three Idiots [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Trope Bingo Round 3, Trope: Huddle for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this continued, she would be forced into eating the oranges Perry left in the fridge, something had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Freezing

Laura was starting to consider her father's point of view regarding her enrolment at Silas University. The week-long bouts of random blackouts were an inconvenience, suspicious but not dangerous. The Science and Robotics Department was most likely to blame, drawing massive amounts of power with little to no results was how they operated as far as Laura or any of her friends could tell. Even Carmilla, who witnessed the Department be officially founded, admitted to not having any other better guess. All things considered, general consensus leaned towards just another weird feature of attending Silas.

Then the temperature dropped.

Plummeted suspiciously, was how LaFontaine phrased it only to be overruled by Perry asserting that cold changes happened all the time and it was nothing to be worried about. That was a week ago and now it was below freezing outside and not much better inside the dorms. Laura ran out of hot cocoa on day two of the Great Freezing and even the stashes of cookies both Danny and Carmilla hid around the dorm room were starting to run low. If this continued, she would be forced into eating the oranges Perry left in the fridge, something had to be done.

Unfortunately, with all routes in or out of Silas blocked by snow or walls of ice each and every dorm building, department, sorority, and fraternity barricaded themselves inside once the day four fighting over the remaining supplies concluded with the Summer Society setting fire to a wing of the Zeta's frat house. When interrogated over Skype, Danny insisted that they were just trying to help the boys keep warm. There would be no more cookies.

Carmilla ran out of blood on day five, and immediately took to re-watching Laura's surveillance of her nine days being kidnapped. Early on the morning of day seven Laura woke to Carmilla on Skype with Danny brainstorming what to do on day fourteen. Laura feigned sleep until they gave up on the venture. All they could agree on boiled down to: Do. Not. Eat. Laura.

While she agreed that not eating Laura was a great idea, she made a note to sit her girlfriends down and have another long talk about consulting Laura before making decisions that involved her. Especially after the werewolf incident, poor guy.

Blood and cookies running out, however, was absolutely nothing compared with Laura's current and pressing problem:

Not freezing to death.

While Carmilla wasn't phased by temperatures in either extreme, and Danny was nestled inside the Summer Society Hunting Lodge containing no less than seven fireplaces, Laura had four layers of clothing, three blankets and her own tiny body producing nowhere near enough body heat anymore. She shivered as she tried to re-connect to the internet and gave up after her third attempt. Her body protested when she moved to her bed, muscles and bones screaming at the cold and her own inaction.

Carmilla returned from wherever she kept going once per day to find Laura curled up asleep but still shivering. She allowed herself a moment to get the sickeningly fond staring done and set about fixing the problem.

Though Laura was asleep for all of Carmilla's attempt, she checked her always-running camera afterwards and found concrete proof that age did not in fact equal wisdom.

She started with a pile of useless things in their sturdier bin and somehow ended up with the sink and curtains on fire. Despite having caught the whole thing on camera, Laura couldn't comprehend how Carmilla managed to screw up quite that badly.

When Laura woke up, all she heard was the pleasant crackling of an open fire, reminding her of home and that one particularly memorable night in the Summer Society Hunting Lodge over the last break. The reminiscing stopped suddenly as she saw Carmilla standing in the middle of the room glaring at the window for some reason.

“Carmilla, what are-” she started. She stopped when she followed Carmilla's eyeline to the uncontrolled fire engulfing a corner of their room. “What the hell?”

“It's okay,” Carmilla said, holding out a hand to keep Laura away from the fire. “I've got it covered.”

“You aren't doing anything!” Laura yelled, wrestling her way out of her blanket cocoon. By the time she got to her feet their door was banging against the wall.

“We need to work out a code word because 'come quick, bring fire extinguisher' is a lot to type out every time you commit arson,” Danny lectured mostly to Carmilla before blasting her with said extinguisher. She then turned her attention to the on fire part of the room which gave Laura's brain time to catch up.

“If the Lit thing doesn't work out, you'd make a passable firefighter,” Carmilla replied indignantly while brushing herself off. “And-”

“She's so tall, saving cats from trees will be a breeze?” Laura cut in offhandedly while scrunching her face up in thought and staring long and hard at Danny winning the fight against the fire. “Now that you mention it,” she trailed off. Carmilla's eyes flicked between her tiny girlfriend and her giant girlfriend as she slowly caught on. Her predatory smirk went unnoticed as the last flickers of fire were smothered.

“I'm going to leave this here, you two obviously need it more than the Summer Society does and, you are both staring.” Danny smiled sheepishly underneath their collective attention. She put the fire extinguisher down near Carmilla's headboard and shrugged off her backpack on the vampire's unused bed.

Laura wiggled around on her bed and eventually freed herself to dive into Danny's arms. She pressed as much of herself as possible against the warm body, not giving a single damn about how desperate she looked. Carmilla took the momentary distraction to rifle through Danny's backpack, pulling out a set of leather gloves, a bottle of children's vitamin pills, and a plastic container filled with cookies. She brandished her find at Laura, and then returned her attention to the small cooler packed securely at the bottom of the bag.

Laura snatched the cookies and burrowed into the two coats Danny had wrapped herself in. She spoke, but her words were muffled by Danny's clothes.

“What did she say?” Danny asked Carmilla over Laura's head. She pulled off her outer coat and wrapped it around Laura while pulling her even closer.

“You should go as a shirtless firefighter to this year's Halloween bash,” Carmilla repeated, the smirk not leaving her lips. “There's an axe we can paint red around here somewhere.”

Danny blushed lightly, which infuriated Carmilla to no end. What's the point of dating a ginger if she doesn't occasionally match her hair? Danny lifted Laura off the ground and took two steps forward to collapse gracelessly on Laura's bed.

“I will consider it if you make yourself useful. Drink your blood, remove the leather pants, and get you arsonist self in here so Laura's little body doesn't freeze solid.”

Despite the Summer Society declaring war on Switzerland, sixteen 'experiments' escaping from the Zoological Department, and having several vitamin C pills all but forced down her throat, Laura still wrote to her father to inform him that Silas was absolutely the best university she could have chosen.


End file.
